Who Ever Said You Needed Candles and Cake?
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Opps? Yoruichi forgot Suì-Fēng's birthday. So what dose she do? She gets an idea off of a song. Nothing wrong with that, right? No, of course not. I rate this an S for Smut.


Author's Notes: All right, first and foremost, everyone needs to know that this one-shot is pure smut. So if you don't like to read smut, don't read this.

Sex and smut go with the song, which is called: Birthday Sex By Jeremiah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, its characters, nor do I own the song. I also don't own Hershey's or whip cream.

Forgive any errors you might find. I was up late finishing this.

So now that, that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy the read.

-/-/-/-

It was late in the afternoon and the sun just started to set, creating a soft shade of orange across the sky, over the town of Karakura. A majority of people had been busy throughout the day working and taking care of the daily things that they had to accomplish, but that wasn't the case for all. Some had spent this day napping and lazing around. Their names were Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi. Both were currently located on the back porch of Urahara's shop, in the same spot they had been that entire day.

The blonde shopkeeper sat cross-legged, with his back pressed up against the sliding door. In his right hand he held a white fan, which he was using to fan cool air across his face and in his left laid a cup of green tea. He lazily looked up to the sky, watching the sunset. Next to him was a plush fluffy pillow, which was occupied by a black cat napping. Minuets ticked by in silence between the two before a question rose into the blonde's head that he just had to ask his long time friend.

"So…what do you plan on doing for her tomorrow, Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked as he tilted his head down, looking over to the feline.

Yoruichi's ears perked up at the sound of the question, indicating that she was at least semi-awake, though her eyes remained closed as she replied. "Hmm? For who?"

A small, almost sly smile made its way onto the blonde's lips, though he quickly covered it with his fan. "Why, for Suì-Fēng taichōof course." He said, trying to hide the mirth in his voice and only half succeeding.

This is when both of Yoruichi's eyes opening in a snap and she lifted her head up and looked over to her friend. She was silent for a few moments, before asking her own question. "…What do you mean? What's going on tomorrow?"

Kisuke shifted his head a little so Yoruichi could only see one shaded eye and she soon heard a few quiet laughs coming from behind his fan. He didn't say anything, though the feline soon started to hear a quiet hum. Yoruichi opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself when his humming got louder. It only took her a few seconds to pick up on the song he was singing.

"Why are you singing that birthday song?" Yoruichi asked, getting annoyed now.

"Ohh…" Kisuke started in a singsong and chipper voice. "I'm sure you'll remember in a few seconds, but to be kind, I'll give you a hint. Its someone's birthday tomorrow…someone very special to you."

Now Yoruichi was a very smart woman and was quick to pick up on most things. That's why it only took her point five seconds before her eyes widened in realization. Her black fur stood on end in panic and she leaped off of her pillow and on all four paws.

"Its Suì-Fēng's birthday tomorrow!" She yelled out in her gruff male voice. The cat began to pace back and forth in front of the blonde shopkeeper, its tail flicking back and forth, while it repeated. "What do I do?"

Kisuke lowered his fan and tipped his hat up looking over to his cat friend. The smile that was on his face was gone and now only concern shown. "You really didn't remember…but you two have been together since…well practically since Rukai's rescue. Boy, you two didn't waste any time. You remember all other details about her. Why not this?"

Yoruichi looked over to Kisuke, a small glare forming on her cat face and she stopped her pacing momentarily. She then looked back forward and resumed her pacing while a low hiss-like growl came from the base of her throat.

"Of course I remember details about her…I know everything about her, but its just been so hectic lately what with the war and the clean up afterward…then there's the fact that she was injured and had to recover, not only normal wounds, but a chopped off arm…hell, the only reason why I'm not spending time with her right now is because of all the paperwork she had to do because of that war…so I just kind of forgot…" Yoruichi ranted, ending in a lower voice.

"Well, it's not her birthday yet. Just go get her a present now and give it to her tomorrow. She doesn't have to know you forgot."

"No, no, I cant do that." Yoruichi started as she continued to pace. About three seconds later, in a large puff of smoke, she transformed back into her human form. Then, now on two feet, she lifted her arm up and rubbed her chin, while her other hand took a hold of her elbow. "I can't just get her a present. It's her first birthday with us as a real couple. It might even be her first celebrated birthday."

"Well I won't argue with you there. She seems the type to not even remember her birthday. So what are you going to do?"

Yoruichi stopped pacing and paused for a moment. Her body was still, while she spoke. "I'm not sure…I need some time to think." She said and in a flash, she was gone, leaving the shopkeeper alone.

Kisuke smirked lightly and chuckled as he leaned back even further and looked up at the sky. "Hmm, I wonder how this is going to turn out. Well it was rather entertaining to see her panic like that. Its not something I have the pleasure of seeing too often."

-/-

Yoruichi flash stepped into her room where she continued to pace back and forth. She remained naked, have had forgotten that she wasn't wearing clothes. As she walked around her room, her foot had kicked something hard. She was going to ignore it and continue but when she began to hear music play, she stopped. The dark skinned goddess looked down to see that she had kicked her radio. Yoruichi leaned down to turn it off, but stopped when she heard the words that were spilling out.

_**(Birthday sex, birthday sex.)**_

"What's this song about?" Yoruichi asked herself, intrigued. She then sat herself down next to the radio and listened to more of it.

_**(It's the best day of the year, girl.)**_

Yoruichi blinked once more at the words she was hearing and soon began to laugh softly to them. "Yup this is an American song all right." She stated with another laugh. Luckily she was fluent in a few languages, English being one of them. As Yoruichi continued to listen to the song, a smirk began to form on her lips and her mind began to swirl with ideas.

'_Ohh, I know exactly what I can do for Suì's birthday. Heh, heh oh Suì, I'm going to make sure your birthday is so special, you wont be able to stand it…or stand at all once I'm threw with you.'_ Yoruichi thought inwardly as her smirk turned even more devious and she began to rub her hands together, contemplating.

-/-

Elsewhere, in the Soul Society, within the second division was a very busy and at this moment, very irritable captain walking, err more like stomping through the hallways. Suì-Fēng was seething mad and was resisting the urge to yell out in frustration as she walked back to her office.

The petite captain had been in her office filling out paper work and documenting the outcomes of the war for the past five days. She barely had time for anything else, so she put off her own training and had left the training of her troops to her Lt., which was a huge mistake.

After five days of being in her office, working, she had finally finished just about all of the work regarding to the winter war. There was a reason behind her locking herself away in her office though. She had been very behind in her work as was most of the other captains, but she ran two divisions, and had also spent more time within the forth division recovering. Not to mention, a missing arm, which was reestablished by one Orihime, for which she was grateful. That, companied with the fact that her Lt. never finished off his own work, put more onto Suì-Fēng.

So now, fully recovered and with her paperwork nearly completed, she decided to take a much-needed break and check up on the training of her troops.

The petite captain had emerged from her office and stretched her stiff muscles before she trucked down the hallway, though after about six steps, she felt eager to speed herself up and use her legs. So she planted her feet firmly to the ground and used shunpo over to the training grounds.

Unfortunately when she arrived to the training grounds, the last thing she saw were her troops training. Oh no, she didn't even see troops. What she was were lazy slack-offs.

All of her squad members were sitting around, not doing much of anything. The shocked captain looked around what was once training grounds and saw groups of her men sitting in small circles talking happily. Other groups were playing cards and some even having drinking contests. They were all acting like her Lt. and it was making her feel nauseous. Her eyes scanned the area once more, looking at the one person who started it all, one Marechiyo Ōmaeda. She found the large man lying under the shade of a tree napping. In an instant Suì-Fēng was right next to him and once again looked around the field.

None of her men had noticed she was there yet, which made her temper rise even more. To think that they were so lax, that they didn't even feel her reiatsu made her blood boil. She could feel it now, the thin line of patience she had when she first came upon the scene had snapped when she looked back down and saw all the crumbs and snack trash that surrounded her Lt. She exploded.

"Ōmaeda! Get your lazy, fat ass up this instant!"

Ōmaeda instantly awoke from his slumber with a start, his body and mind already recognizing the source of that voice. He looked on at his captain and his body began to tremble in fear over the rage emitting off of the small woman. He took a shaky step back and slipped off one of the empty rice cracker bags, causing him to fall onto his behind. By now all the other men had stopped what they had been doing and looked over to their captain.

Suì-Fēng looked up from her fallen Lt. and looked out to the rest of her men. She could see the shocked faces and looks of fear everywhere. All had turned deathly silent when she made her outburst. Suì-Fēng had to close her eyes for moments to somewhat calm herself and took a deep breath. She knew she had to so she wouldn't explode again. Once she had managed to stable her mind, she opened her eyes and looked over to her men. The look of anger still resided there, but also something else. The look of disappointment was there. Her men weren't even wearing their masks.

"I'm ashamed of all of you." She started. "If an enemy were to attack right now, you would all be killed in a matter of seconds. This is a _fact_ because none of you felt my reiatsu and I wasn't even _trying_ to hide it, when I came to check up on you. This also tells me that none of you have kept up with your training in that last few days. I understand that the war is over and we are in supposed times of peace, but that is _not_ true! There will never be peace because there will always be enemies and there will always be hollows out there. Our job is never done. You all think me unfair and cruel for having you continue in your training, but here's another fact. The way you are acting is how great nations fall. Its when the soldiers enjoy the peace that a nation starts to go downhill."

Suì-Fēng paused for a moment to take note of her soldier's expressions. They all looked ashamed. She felt some pride over her message getting through to them. "You are all alive to this day because of the training and I'd like for you all to continue on living." She said, her voice softening at the end of her sentence.

Though she soon straightened out her back and squared her shoulders, resuming her demanding and anger-filled tone. "Now…all of you! Clean up this mess and get back to work!"

Right when she said that, all of her troops sprung to their feet and began to clean the area, while putting their masks back on. The petite captain then looked over to her Lt. who was still on his behind and glared. He looked to be still frozen in fear.

"You better shape up as well or I'll be in the market for a new Lt. Being reliable during the war doesn't excuse you for anything. Now I'll be in my office finishing up the rest of my paperwork. For your sake, I hope you'll see to it that these men do their jobs." Suì-Fēng said, her voice dripping with venom and with that, she was gone in an instant.

-/-

It only took a few seconds for the captain to flash step herself back into her office. She sighed softly as she walked over to her desk and took a seat in her chair. She didn't feel like she had much of a break and she felt even more exhausted now. She soon reclined back and took a deep breath.

"That was some speech you made, little bee. It was quite inspiring." A deep male voice spoke out from behind Suì-Fēng.

The petite captain blinked once, a little jostled to hear the voice. She hadn't even sensed anyone behind her. She turned her head around in her chair to see a black cat sitting on the windowsill. "Yoruichi-sama? What brings you here?" She asked surprised. No wonder she didn't sense anything.

"Why, I came to check up on you. See how you were doing. By the way how is the paperwork going? You sent me away days ago, saying that you had too much to do. That wasn't very nice." Yoruichi teased as she leaped off the sill and onto Suì-Fēng's desk. The cat then looked over to the large pile of finished work and then turned her gaze over to the much smaller pile that was right next to it. "Looks like your almost done."

"I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama. Its just that, when your around…I get…well distracted." Suì-Fēng said with a blush forming onto her cheeks. "As for the work, yes I am almost done. I estimate that I'll be done tonight, so that means that I'll be able to get back to training tomorrow." She said, a small-satisfied smile coming to her lips.

Yoruichi turned her furry head over to the younger woman and Suì-Fēng could swear she saw the cat smirk.

"No, your not." The cat declined rather lightly. If cats had shoulder blades, Yoruichi would have shrugged.

Suì-Fēng's smile dropped in that instant and her face consorted into a look that was a mixture of confusion, shock and annoyance. She then leaned forward in her seat a little. "And why can't I?" She asked, her voice getting lower.

"Because you'll be taking the day off tomorrow and coming over to Kisuke's shop." Yoruichi stated.

"Why would I want to spend any of my time near that man?" The younger woman asked, her voice getting a little sharper.

"So you could spend the day with me." Yoruichi answered, once again lightly. She knew that her girlfriend had never been found of her long time friend, but that didn't stop her from teasing the smaller woman.

"Well…" Suì-Fēng started, her voice losing it's annoyed edge and growing quieter. "You know…you could always stay here for the night and we could spend our time together here." She finished as she began to fiddle with her fingers shyly.

If a cat's fluffy face could grin like the Cheshire cat at this moment, it would be, but it couldn't, so Yoruichi settled for smirking inwardly. "Now, now little bee. I'm sorry to say this, but I can't spend the night, even though I would like to, but you will come to Kisuke's shop tomorrow because I have the whole day planned out and a huge surprise for you. I want you to be there tomorrow at twelve noon. I want you to be your punctual self so I want you to be right on time."

"I…but…a surprise? Alright, I'll be there." Suì-Fēng said, knowing that she could never say no to the older woman. Besides, she secretly liked surprises. "But…that man…" She mumbled. Man, did she really not want to see him.

"Heh, don't worry. Everyone will be out of the house, so its only going to be the two of us. Now before I go…" Yoruichi started and a puff of smoke surrounded the desk.

Suì-Fēng blinked and leaned back in her chair a little and her eyes widened. Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red when she saw a very human and very naked Yoruichi sitting on her desk. "Yor…Yoruichi-sama?" That's all her brain seemed to be able to process at this moment. It wasn't like the petite woman had never seen the woman in front of her naked, it was just the dark skinned goddess was sitting rather close, with her legs wide open. Suì-Fēng could even feel the heat emitting off of Yoruichi's body.

"Heh, heh still not used to this body yet I see. Well that's fine. I find your innocence quiet cute. Keep it for as long as you can. Now I have to go prepare for tomorrow. Make sure you there on time but before I go, here's a small taste of what's to come." Yoruichi said with a wide toothy smirk on her lips as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to her younger lover's lips.

Suì-Fēng's body responded into the kiss and kissed her back. She soon tried to deepen it but Yoruichi pulled away before she could.

"Now, now. Save the rest of that for tomorrow. I am going to rock your world and your body so hard, you wont be able to walk for a week." Yoruichi said in a whisper and in a flash, was gone.

Suì-Fēng blinked once again and leaned back against her chair once more. Her mind was in pure and utter shock at the words she just heard, and somehow, she felt dirty, but in a good way.

-/-

The next day at twelve noon on the dot, the Senkaimon opened right in front of Urahara's shop and out walked Suì-Fēng along with a hell butterfly.

The captain then walked over onto the porch of the shop and paused for a moment while the Senkaimon closed and disappeared behind her. She was clad in her normal captain's uniform, though her body quivered beneath them. Those last words that Yoruichi said to her before she left the day before were still ringing in her head. Her body knew what today had in store. It had anticipated this moment since the older woman left and the excitement made her heart beat faster creating more blood and making her body feel more alive. So-to-speak. So with a deep breathe, Suì-Fēng walked into the shop.

The petite woman walked past the shopping area and into the living area quickly. She slipped off her shoes and stepped onto the wood floors, looking around. She didn't sense Yoruichi at all. No surprise there.

"Yoruichi-sama?" She called out.

**(It's your Birthday, so I know you want to ride out.) **

Suì-Fēng blinked and her body jumped lightly when she felt warm, strong arms encircle around her waist and hot breath tickle her ear.

"Welcome my little bee." Yoruichi whispered and blew cool air against the younger woman's ear. A wide grin made its way to Yoruichi's lips when she not only could feel, but also see the shivers that went through Suì-Fēng's body.

**(Even if we only go to my house.)**

"Come on in. We have the place all to ourselves until tomorrow." Yoruichi said as she slowly guided the younger woman further inside and closed the sliding door with her foot behind her.

Slowly, the dark skinned woman let go of her smaller girlfriend and took a hold of her hand, walking into another room.

The room was rather spacious with no windows and a ceiling fan. It had a large couch in the middle with an equally large TV placed in front of it against the wall. There was also a bookcase up against the wall opposite of the TV and a loveseat next to it. On the floor was a plush carpet that matched the walls.

**(Sit mo' easy as we sit up on my couch.)**

Yoruichi pulled Suì-Fēng over to the loveseat and sat her down, settling down next to her. "I'll first start with a shoulder rub on your special day." She said as she turned the smaller girl to her side a little and placed her hands on her shoulders. Yoruichi then began to kneed and rub the flesh there.

Suì-Fēng was about the ask why it was her special day, but when she felt tingles rush over her body and pleasure wash over her, the question died in her throat. Her body had instantly melted into the woman's touch and she leaned into it. This isn't all her body wanted though.

**(Feels good, but I know you want to cry out.)**

Yoruichi's smirk disappeared after a few moments when she felt just how many knots were in her lover's shoulders. _'Geez Suì, just how hard have you been working, lately? You just recovered. It's a good thing it's your birthday today. You could really use this time off. Today is for your pleasure.' _Yoruichi thought as her smirk returned to her lips.

"Hmm, too much clothing." Yoruichi said as she slipped her hands down Suì-Fēng's shoulder and down the petite woman's well toned, clothe covered arms. The older woman then slipped her arms slowly around her lover's thin waist and took a hold of Suì-Fēng's yellow obi sash. Then with one tug, the knot came undone and Yoruichi slipped the garment off completely, tossing it to the floor.

Yoruichi then moved her hands up and hooked her fingers under the collar of the younger woman's captain's haori and slipped it off her shoulders. Suì-Fēng blinked her eyes open, snapping out of her dazed state and turned her head off to the side peering over at the older woman. Her cheeks were flushed a little and she smiled, moving her arms back, allowing Yoruichi to fully remove the haori and tossing it too onto the floor.

Once the older woman had that off, she placed her hands back onto the smaller woman's shoulders and leaned forward. Slowly she slipped her pink tongue out and glided it along Suì-Fēng pale neck. This caused the skin under her tongue to quiver and made the young woman gasp. Yoruichi then moved her lips up to her lover's ear and whispered.

"Tell what you want."

Suì-Fēng's cheeks became an even darker red and she swallowed before she managed an answer. "I…I want…passion." She whispered out shyly.

**(You say you want passion, I think you found it.)**

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now I think your still wearing too much clothing. So lets get more off of you." Yoruichi whispered once more against her girlfriend's ear.

Yoruichi licked her lips as she reached around Suì-Fēng's waist once more, though this time she trailed her hands against her lover's hips and took a hold of the first two layers of Suì-Fēng's shihakush_ō. Then with her skilled hands, she easily loosened the robes._

_**(Get ready for action, don't be astound.)**_

_As soon as those garments were loosened, Yoruichi pulled both of them off of her lover and tossed them onto the growing pile of clothes. _Suì-Fēng was now only clad in her modified onmitsukid_ō uniform which was backless and shoulder less. Yoruichi now had the perfect view of the younger woman's perfectly toned back and arms._

_Yoruichi pulled _Suì-Fēng onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist holding her close. She then tucked her nose behind her girlfriend's neck and nuzzled there while her hands began to wonder Suì-Fēng's front.

Suì-Fēng sighed contently feeling those wonderful hands on her as she tilted her head up allowing more access to her neck. Her mind began to swim with pleasant feelings and small soft moans escaped her throat.

**(We switching position, you feel surrounded.)**

Suì-Fēng gasped out when she felt her lover's hands trail up her stomach and stop at her breasts. Her cloth-covered breasts were then cupped making the smaller woman arch her back. Those hands began to fondle and caress the two mounds. Excitement filled her body and most of her blood rushed to her lower regions, creating a small throbbing sensation.

"P-please…Yoruichi-sama…take me." Suì-Fēng begged.

**(Tell me, where you want your gift girl.)**

"Heh, your wish is my command." Yoruichi said with a small chuckle.

Yoruichi then lifted her girlfriend up into her arms and stood up from the couch. She then laid Suì-Fēng upon the lush carpet that was right in front of them. The older woman licked her lips once again and then straddled the younger woman's hips. Suì-Fēng smiled softly as she lifted both her arms up and Yoruichi took a hold of her lover's arm warmers pulling them both off and tossing them over her shoulders.

Yoruichi then leaned down and pressed her lips against her lover's in a sweet and passion-filled kiss while her hands rubbed up and down against Suì-Fēng's sides. Yoruichi smirked inwardly when her rubbing earned her a few soft moans from the woman under her, though Yoruichi wanted more. So she slipped her hands inside of Suì-Fēng's robes and cupped her small pert breasts in both of her hands. When she started to fondle them, Yoruichi was rewarded with a louder more pleasure-filled moans.

Suì-Fēng wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck and pulled her close, arching her back into Yoruichi's hands. Her mind was buzzing with the sensations and her thoughts were filled with the woman on top of her. She gasped out, panting softly when Yoruichi had broke the kiss and trailed small butterfly kisses down her chin and to her neck, where she then began to place more smaller shorter kisses.

Suì-Fēng breathed out heavy, letting her whole body relax. Yoruichi then wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and put her full body weight on top of Suì-Fēng's. The older woman then picked a particularly sensitive spot on the smaller woman's neck and began to suck on it while her body began to grind up against Suì-Fēng's body, moving up and down slowly.

The younger woman moaned out again. This is what her body wanted, what her heart wanted, needed in fact, though Suì-Fēng knew at a young age, that all she ever wanted was Yoruichi.

Yourichi though was a little surprised by how much she wanted this woman. She had Suì-Fēng right now and it still didn't seem like enough. She needed this woman. Yoruichi began to grind her body harder and let out a small moan herself when her nipples rubbed up against Suì-Fēng's nipples, even through their clothes. Her heart swelled when she heard her lover's moans grow louder.

Every night for the past few nights, since Suì-Fēng sent her away, the dark skinned woman had been having dreams, sexual dreams of the woman under her. So after five nights of wanting and craving something she couldn't have at that moment made her a little sexually frustrated and now she was going to give what Suì-Fēng deserved and get what she has been wanting.

**(Girl you know I, girl you know I,)**

**(I been fiendin', wake up in the late night.)**

**(Been dreamin', about your lovin', girl.)**

Suì-Fēng moaned out once again, though this moan wasn't pleasure-filled like all her other ones. This one was more frustrated. The petite woman knew that her lower area was probably dripping with her excitement, but all the body grinding wasn't giving her enough stimuli. So all the blood that went southward only pounded away making her body crave release.

Yoruichi too was feeling the same way and knew that all this teasing had to stop. She stopped her rubbing and leaned her body up. Her cheeks were flushed as were Suì-Fēng's and she was panting lightly. She smirked down at her little bee, seeing her panting and flushed state. It turned her on. She then stood up completely and stood off to the side.

Suì-Fēng's eyes never left their sight of the older woman's body as Yoruichi stripped down. Suì-Fēng saw that Yoruichi wasn't even trying to do any type of strip tease, having almost ripped off her own clothes and knew that Yoruichi wasn't playing anymore.

Once fully nude, Yoruichi tossed her clothes onto the pile with the rest and got back down straddling Suì-Fēng's hips once more.

The older woman then took a hold of Suì-Fēng's robes and paused with a wide grin coming to her lips. Suì-Fēng looked up at her girlfriend surprised after a few moments of Yoruichi just staring at her.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama…what-" Suì-Fēng started but interrupted herself with a gasp when Yoruichi had ripped off her clothes.

Suì-Fēng was shocked, speechless as her girlfriend stripped her as well. Yoruichi continued to smirk as she took a moment to stare at Suì-Fēng's white thong before removing it as well.

Suì-Fēng was mildly annoyed at her ripped clothes, but soon pushed it aside when her mind reminded her what was to come. She could always get new clothes, her brain told her.

Yoruichi moved her head down and pressed her lips to her lover's in a deep, passion filled kiss as her right hand moved down lower, past her well toned flat stomach, down a cleanly shaved pubic bone and slid in between the smaller woman's legs.

**(Girl you know I, girl you know I,)**

**(Don't need candles and cake.)**

**(Just need your body to make you.)**

Suì-Fēng gasped out of the kiss and into a moan when she felt Yoruichi's hand make contact with her lower lips. She smiled softly as the pounding of blood in her lower region eased a little when that same hand began to rub.

"Heh, wow you're so wet down here." Yoruichi commented slyly. "I can so easily do…this!" Yoruichi said suddenly as she pushed in two fingers.

Suì-Fēng took an intake of air before it trailed out into a pleasure sigh. "Ohhh…Yoruichi-sama…" She breathed out. Her eyes closed and a smile came to her lips when the two fingers inside of her began to move in and out of her core.

Yoruichi watched her love's body and her lower lips simply melted into her hand motions. She continued in her slow but deep thrusts wanting the passion to build slowly.

Suì-Fēng's body reacted immediately and began to move on its own accord. Her hips lifted up and began to move along to each thrust and she tipped her head back allowing her upper back to arch up and her petite breasts to press further into her lover's. Her mind was swimming and her insides on fire. She simply loved it. The heat from her lover mixed with the cool carpet on the floor drove her wild.

Yoruichi watched the smile on Suì-Fēng's face grow as she began to pick up the speed of her finger movements. Just seeing the look of ecstasy on her lover's face was a turn on for the older woman.

The gasps and moans increased in volume as the pleasure in Suì-Fēng's body began to rise. The fingers that were working their magic began to move harder and faster. Suì-Fēng was getting closer to being pushed over the edge.

**(Birthday sex, birthday sex,)**

**(It's the best day of the year, girl.)**

**(Birthday sex, birthday sex,)**

Yoruichi watched on at her small lover as she continued on with her pace. She waited for the right moment to be able to hit Suì-Fēng's best most sensitive spot, for Suì-Fēng to get the best orgasm possible.

After a few more thrusts, the look on the younger woman's face told the older woman that she was ready. Yoruichi pushed her fingers in deep and hit Suì-Fēng's most sensitive spot.

**(It feels like, feels like.)**

**(Lemme hit that…g-spot, g-spot, girl.)**

Suì-Fēng opened her eyes wide before they rolled back into her head and she let out one last shuttering moan before she was pushed over her edge and into that sea of ecstasy.

Yoruichi felt her lover's body tense tight and her lower inner walls clinch around her fingers before she felt a rush of fluid coax them. She smiled softly as she pushed her fingers in a few more times letting the younger woman ride her orgasm out, before she slowed to a stop.

Suì-Fēng's body soon relaxed, coming back down to rest on the carpet. She also began to come down from her own high. She sighed contently as she basked in the afterglow.

Yoruichi smiled softly as she got off of Suì-Fēng and laid down next to her watching the younger woman's eye's slowly open and her head turn. Their eyes soon locked and each saw the expression of love.

"Mmm, that was fantastic." Suì-Fēng said softly.

Yoruichi laughed out softly. "I'm glad to hear it, but this day is far from being over. Come on I got a present for you back up in my room." She said as she got up from the floor.

She then took a hold of her lover's pale hand and hoisted her up. Suì-Fēng walked over to her clothes and made an attempt to grab them, when a dark hand stopped her.

"No, don't bother. You wont be needing them tonight." Yoruichi said as she pulled her girlfriend along out of the room. She enjoyed seeing the flustered blush that came across Suì-Fēng's face as she followed the older woman.

-/-

It only took them about half a minuet to walk up the stairs and into Yoruichi's room. The room itself was fairly plain, with one window and a sliding door off to the right wall that led into a modest closet. There was a dresser right next to the closet and a full body mirror next to that. A folded out futon was placed right in the middle with a large paper bag on top. The room was also rather messy with random clothes thrown about.

Suì-Fēng looked on inside the room and hesitated to walk in having already feeling honored to look upon the woman she loves room. Yoruichi, still holding onto her hand, yanked the younger woman in and pulled her over to the bed.

"I had Kisuke make these special for you. Now I know you don't like him, but trust me, you'll like these." Yoruichi said as she leaned down onto her knees and reached into the bag. She then pulled out a pair of blue, tight skinny jeans. They had a bumblebee etched onto both back pockets as well as a little bee buzzing around on the front right leg.

"Something for you to lounge around in when you're tired of wearing your captains' uniform. I also got you a matching shirt, but its these that I really want to see you in. There's also a pair of the same set of clothes that you could wear when you're in a _gigai_. Try them on. I want to see how they fit." Yoruichi said as she handed Suì-Fēng the pants.

Suì-Fēng had to admit to herself that the pants did suit her and she really did like the look of them. She nodded her head and took a hold of the jeans. She looked on at them for a few moments before slipping them on and zipping them up. She then took a step back and looked over to Yoruichi.

"Well, how do I look?"

**(See you sexy in them jeans got me on 10.)**

Yoruichi looked on at how the jeans hugged her lover's body so perfectly and really made her great behind pop out. "You look gorgeous in them."

Yoruichi then remembered part of the song and walked over to Suì-Fēng. She took a hold of her hand and flung her onto the futon.

Suì-Fēng gasped out and closed her eyes for a moment regaining herself. She didn't even notice her lover getting on top of her and pinning her hands and body down.

**(1, 2, 3, think I got you pinned, uh huh.)**

Yoruichi straddled her girlfriend's hips and used her legs to pin down her lover's legs as she held onto both of Suì-Fēng's wrists above her head. "Heh, heh, you went down so easily. In battle, that would have been a fatal mistake."

Suì-Fēng blinked once as she looked up to the older woman. She then tugged a bit on her wrists and legs, feeling just how secure the hold was. Her lips then curved up into a smile. "You distracted me."

"Ahh, but one should never let their guard down." Yoruichi teased.

"It doesn't really matter. I could get out of this hold anytime I want." Suì-Fēng taunted.

**(Don't tap out, fight until the end, uh huh.)**

Then with a great amount of strength, the pinned woman pushed her body up and lifted Yoruichi up for a split second. She then flipped them both over onto the futon and pinned down Yoruichi as she was before.

"See what I mean?" Suì-Fēng teased back.

Yoruichi blinked once and then let out a soft laugh. "Hah, hah, looks like you got me. Good job, but that was pure luck."

Suì-Fēng's eyebrows lifted up at that statement and she looked down at Yoruichi skeptically. "Oh? Luck huh? Well you may talk a big game, but who has who pinned at this moment?" She said with a smirk of her own.

Yoruichi returned the smirk. "You think I can't get out of this? Never underestimate your exponents. This battle is far from over." Yoruichi said as she suddenly thrust her hips up, making Suì-Fēng bounce and flipped them over once more.

**(Ring that bell and we gonna start over again.)**

Suì-Fēng looked up to her lover and smiled softly. "The battle is never over, but its ok because I rather you be on top." She said, this time boldly, with her eyes locked onto Yoruichi's.

The older woman blinked once, her smirk disappearing as she gazed into Suì-Fēng's eyes. She saw so much love in those silver clouded eyes and that statement was so bold that it brought blood up to Yoruichi's cheeks. It was rare for Suì-Fēng to make Yoruichi blush. A genuine smile then came to the older woman's lips. She leaned up and shifted her legs a little so they were on either side of Suì-Fēng's thighs and rested her behind on them. Reaching down, Yoruichi took a hold of her lover's shoulders and pulled her upper body up and into her arms. She closed her eyes as she held the smaller woman close.

"Suì-Fēng…I love you so, so much."

Suì-Fēng's heart swelled from those simple words. She felt so much love from them and her heart seemed to skip a few beats as she closed her own eyes and let her mind drown in them.

"I love you too, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi almost gasped out when she heard that her love was returned. She knew that Suì-Fēng loved her, but hearing it felt so much better. _'This day is so special. It's the day that this woman right here in my arms was given life and I'll give you everything that is me Suì-Fēng. It's the least I can do.'_

**(We ridin' with passion 'cause it's your birthday.)**

The two stayed in that embrace for a few minuets before Yoruichi pulled away, a teasing smirk on her lips and a challenge in her eyes. "Legs play a game."

"What kind of game?" Suì-Fēng asked, her own eyes meeting the challenge.

"The game is simple really. All we're going to do is kiss, but the catch is that we can't touch each other. The first to break that rule loses. Think you can handle it?"

Suì-Fēng smirked. "Oh, I can handle a simple game like that. I'm curious to see whose going to crack first."

"Well, we'll just have to find out." Yoruichi said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Suì-Fēng's, starting the game.

Suì-Fēng allowed her eyes to droop close as she kissed the woman back. She then moved her hands behind her and clasped her hands together to decrease the temptations of touching. She soon felt a jolt of pleasure pass through her body and let out a soft moan into the kiss.

'_Heh, already got her to moan. This game is in the bag.' _Yoruichi thought as she slipped her tongue out and prodded her lover's lips open. Once fully inside, she explored the domain to her hearts content. She had her own hands placed at her sides.

Suì-Fēng welcomed the battle of the tongues and began to move her own in dominance. Neither could tell though which tongue was winning though and as the game continued, time seemed to cease to exist.

**(Been at it for hours, I know you thirsty.)**

As the two began to lose their minds to passion, the game was forgotten. Hands moved on their own and embraced each other. Fingers caressed skin and ran through locks of hair, lost in a sea of love. The extended kiss came to an end and the two lovers' just took a moment to stare into each other's eyes.

"Looks like we both lost that game." Suì-Fēng said with a small laugh.

"Heh, looks that way. Say when was the last time you had something sweet?"

Suì-Fēng looked thoughtful. "Hmm…it's been a while. I think it was the last time we went out."

"What, that long ago? Well it sounds like your well do for something sweet." Yoruichi said happily as she reached over under her futon, pulling out two chocolate bars.

"Hershey's. I've never heard of it." Suì-Fēng said as she took a hold of one of the bars and looked it over.

"I didn't think so. Don't worry it's really delicious. Some really good chocolate. Here, try some." Yoruichi said as she unwrapped her bar and broke off a cube and held it up to her lover's mouth.

Suì-Fēng smiled softly as she opened her mouth and took in the cube of chocolate. She ran her tongue over the surface of it, sampling its taste and letting it melt in her mouth. "It is good. I really do enjoy chocolate."

"Heh, don't I know it." Yoruichi said with a smirk.

"Here, you try some too." Suì-Fēng said rather boldly, mirroring the smirk of her lover as she leaned forward and kissed Yoruichi's lips. She then slid her chocolate covered tongue into Yoruichi's mouth.

**(You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey's.)**

Yoruichi closed her eyes into the kiss and slowly pushed forward until; she had Suì-Fēng on her back. She then trailed her hands down and unbuttoned the jeans Suì-Fēng was wearing and zipped the zipper down. Yoruichi then moved her other hand down and hooked her fingers around the belt hooks. She soon moved her kisses down to Suì-Fēng's neck as she tugged the jeans down. She was happy that she made Suì-Fēng try the jeans on without underwear since it made stripping her easier.

As her jeans slipped off her body, Suì-Fēng could also feel Yoruichi's fingers trailing over her skin too. The soft kisses on her neck and the touches to her sides caused a moan to escape her lips as she arched her hips letting the jeans slip off easier. The chocolate, lay at the side of the futon, totally forgotten.

It only took seconds for the pants to be taken off and tossed aside as well as Yoruichi's hands to be up and cupping the smaller woman's breasts. The older woman moved her hands and began to fondle the younger woman's breasts, playing and teasing her nipples. She smirked against the soft skin of her lover's neck when she heard the volume increase. Yoruichi then moved her lips up to her lover's ear and whispered.

"Tell me, you want me."

Suì-Fēng gasped out once more, feeling chills run across her body as well as goose bumps cover her from that mere statement. "I…I want you so bad. I want to you take me again."

"Perfect." Yoruichi whispered as she released her lover's breasts and moved her hands down, spreading Suì-Fēng's legs apart.

**(Just tell me how you want your gift girl.)**

Yoruichi settled her nose back into her lover's neck and inhaled once more of Suì-Fēng's scent. Her hand lightly moved down southward, only barely grazing the skin in until it was in between two creamy thighs.

Suì-Fēng moaned out when that hand made contact with her lower lips and she placed her hands on Yoruichi's shoulders, gently pushing the older woman's away.

Yoruichi opened her eyes and lifted her head up looking over to her lover. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to take you." She asked confused.

"I do, but I already had mine in the living room. Its your turn now." Suì-Fēng said rather shyly as her hands began to lightly rub Yoruichi's shoulders.

The older woman blinked once and soon let out a small chuckle. She leaned down and gave a quick kiss before speaking. "That's very sweet of you, but today is your day and I'm catering to your wants and needs. Don't worry, I'll get mine later."

Yoruichi leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Suì-Fēng's lips before her fingers lightly grazed the younger woman's lower lips. Those same lips were still wet from the activities that happened in the living room. So much in fact, that Yoruichi easily slipped a finger inside. The inside was even wetter and a whole lot less sticky then the outside. It was also still sensitive, judging by the yelp that came from the smaller woman. Yoruichi teased the entrance of Suì-Fēng's core, only moving her one finger in half way. She also moved it very slowly. The soft moans she heard rang in her ears like music.

'I love hearing her moan. I never want it to stop. I want more…more love, more smiles, more of her happiness. God…when did I get this sappy?'

**(Girl you know I, girl you know I,)**

**(I been fiendin', wake in the late night.)**

**(Been dreamin' about your lovin', girl.)**

Craving more of those moans, Yoruichi began to move her finger faster, adding another into the mix. She soon began to pump them in and out faster as well as deeper and those moans got louder. Yoruichi leaned down and latched her lips onto the side of Suì-Fēng's lips and began to suck. It wasn't long before Yoruichi pulled away and admired the reddish mark she had made.

Suì-Fēng's moans continued, getting louder as she arched her hips up. They soon began to move along with each thrust of Yoruichi's fingers. She had one of her arms wrapped around Yoruichi's back and the other one at her side. She clinched the sheets tightly at her side while her nails on her other hand began to dig into Yoruichi's flesh. She craned her neck up higher, knowing that Yoruichi was making marks. She didn't mind at all, loving the fact that her lover was claiming her.

Yoruichi continued to move her fingers in and out of Suì-Fēng's core and soon moved her thumb up along the upper part of the smaller woman's slit were her clitoris was. The little bundle of nerves was already swelled with blood and had popped out of its folds. Yoruichi began to lightly rub the area and was rewarded with a jerk of Suì-Fēng's body. She smirked once more, feeling the jerk and lifted her face up to see the look of pure pleasure upon Suì-Fēng's face.

'Heh well, I got to say, I love the reaction I just got. How about seeing that body do that again?' Yoruichi thought as she moved her thumb through those folds and only lightly touched the bundle of nerves. Once her thumb made contact, the body under her jumped up again and Suì-Fēng moaned out loudly.

**(Girl you know I, girl you know I,)**

**(Don't need candles and cake.)**

**(Just need your body to make you.)**

Yoruichi smiled softly looked at her lover's face and moved her fingers at a faster but steadier speed.

Suì-Fēng felt the ripples of ecstasy wash over her body and run through her veins. She once more let it carry her and could do nothing more but moan and move her body along with each thrust. She didn't know how much time had passed. It seemed like an eternity yet also seemed like only a second had passed. The pleasure in her body was building once more and with each thrust of those oh so skilled fingers; she was getting closer to her peak.

Yoruichi could see the change immediately. The moans and pants that were coming from her lover were getting faster, more erratic now, though Yoruichi wanted it to last a bit longer.

'_Hmm, she must still be sensitive from earlier.' _Yoruichi thought to herself.

The older woman then did something that really displeased her girlfriend. She slowed down. Suì-Fēng let out a frustrated groan as she opened her eyes. She was trying to glare, but the flushed cheeks and parted, panting lips made it difficult to do.

"Yoruichi…sama…" She panted. "Is now…really the time…to tease?" She finished with a grumble.

Yoruichi laughed softly and leaned down kissing Suì-Fēng's forehead. "Now, now. No need to get angry. You were going to reach your peak too soon for my taste. Just relax and let yourself calm down. Don't worry, you'll get it…eventually."

Suì-Fēng blinked once more and she too let out a soft laugh. "Must you always need to be in control?"

"Why yes, yes I do." Yoruichi replied as she moved her fingers even slower.

Suì-Fēng let out another grumble as she took another breath, calming her body down. The excitement in her body died away and her breathing regulated itself. Just when she began to enjoy the slower lovemaking, Yoruichi then switched on her and sped up her fingers to an alarming rate.

**(Birthday sex, birthday sex,)**

**(It's the best day of the year, girl.)**

**(Birthday sex, birthday sex,)**

Suì-Fēng moaned loudly and arched her back sharply when the sensual movements turned rapid in a matter of seconds. She soon opened her eyes and looked up at her lover.

"What…" Moan. "Happened-" Gasp. "To…"

"Shhh." Yoruichi cooed.

Suì-Fēng couldn't mull on this though. Her orgasm was fast approaching now. Her body shuttered and her moans became erratic once again. She was close, just a few more thrusts now.

**(It feels like, feels like.)**

**(Lemme hit that…g-spot, g-spot, girl.)**

Yoruichi soon curled her fingers and pushed them in deep, while her lover let out one last moan, her body tensing. The goddess felt the rush of fluid against her fingers and soon slowed them down, letting Suì-Fēng come down gently.

Suì-Fēng's back lay down against the bed as she caught her breath. She smiled a huge smile as she reached her arms over her head and stretched. "Mmm, the orgasm is so much better when delayed." She said as she fully caught her breath.

"See? I know what I'm doing." Yoruichi bragged as she lay down next to her lover. She then wrapped her arms around the younger woman's shoulders and nuzzled her nose into Suì-Fēng's neck.

After a while of relaxing, Yoruichi picked her head up and looked over to her girlfriend, a wide smile on her face. "How about a bath? I just got some new bubble bath. Lets try it out together."

Suì-Fēng turned her head to face Yoruichi's and smiled. "Sure, that sounds perfect."

"Alright, you stay here, while I go start it." Yoruichi said as she sprung to her feet.

Suì-Fēng blinked as she sat up. "Oh I could-"

"Nope!" Yoruichi cut her off. "I got it." She finished happily as she ran off out of the room.

Suì-Fēng blinked once as she shrugged her shoulders and lay back down. _"I wonder why all the attention?'_

Yoruichi, once in the bathroom walked over to the rather large tub and turned the hot water on. She then turned the cold water on a bit, cooling the hot water to make it more comfortable. Her lips curved up into a smirk as she took a hold of her new Japanese Blossom scented bubble bath and poured a generous amount into the water. Now she just waited for the water to fully fill. The goddess looked over to the cabinet while she waited and walked over to it, opening it. She looked at the neatly folded robes and pushed them aside, taking the towels instead.

"Wouldn't want either of us to be clothed now." Yoruichi said lightly as she set the towels onto the counter.

Turning off the fully filled tub, she walked out of the bathroom and back down the hallway to her room. Yoruichi opened her sliding door and gazed at her lover, lying on her bed for a moment before speaking up.

"The bath is ready. Come on, before it gets cold."

Suì-Fēng lifted her head from the pillow and nodded her head. She stood up and followed the older woman out of the room. They headed back down the hallway and into the bathroom, where Yoruichi closed the door behind them.

The steam from the hot water already filled the room and the scent from the bubble bath was in the air. Suì-Fēng smiled as the scent wafted into her nose. "It smells good in here."

"It's the bubble bath. I knew you'd like it." Yoruichi said as she took a hold of her lover's hand, leading her to the tub.

The tub itself was shaped like a square and was large enough to fit up to three people. In fact it was more like a mini Jacuzzi them a tub. It even had water jets, though they couldn't be seen under the bubbles.

Suì-Fēng looked over at it and marveled at its size. Up to this point, she had never seen this part of the house, never staying long enough to need to bathe.

"You first, little bee." Yoruichi said as she lightly pushed her lover forward.

Suì-Fēng nodded her head and stepped into the water and almost shivered from the temperature change. Her body sunk into it up to her shoulders and she leaned her back up against one of the tub's sides, letting out a soft sigh.

Yoruichi soon followed suit and got into the water, settling herself next to Suì-Fēng. The two stayed like that for about five minuets or so in a comfortable silence before Yoruichi spoke up.

"Say Suì, how long can you hold your breath?"

"Hmm, last time I checked, it was about two minuets. I don't train very often in water. How about you? How long can you hold your breath?"

"Heh, I'm not sure. I'm not very big on swimming…but lets find out." Yoruichi replied as her lips curved up into a grin and she sunk down into the water.

Suì-Fēng blinked and turned her head to the side, expecting to see Yoruichi. "Yoruichi-sama?" She lifted her head up and looked around the tub. Her mouth opened, but before she could utter a word, a gasp, followed by a moan replaced it.

**(First, I'm gonna take a dive into the water.)**

**(Deep, until I know I pleased that body, body.)**

Yoruichi, who was now under the water wasn't even counting to see how long it was. At the moment, she didn't even care the answer to the question. She slowly ran her hands over her girlfriend's stomach. She then moved them up to the two soft mounds and cupped them. Yoruichi began to fondle the two breasts in her hands and moved her thumbs over her nipples. She knew that the younger woman was most likely moaning but unfortunately the water drowned it out. Air soon became a factor though and she popped her head out of the water. The sight that greeted her however was truly welcomed. Suì-Fēng's flushed, panting face. Boy would she never get bored with that face. Yoruichi shook her head and bit to get rid of the stray water and soap before she leaned forward and kissed Suì-Fēng's lips.

Suì-Fēng welcomed the kiss and returned it with favor as she slowly opened her mouth, sliding her tongue out and running it across Yoruichi's bottom lip. She was granted access where she slipped her tongue inside and began its explorations. It wasn't long before her tongue was met with another wet appendage and round two of the battle of the tongues began.

Yoruichi moaned out into the kiss and moved her hands from Suì-Fēng's breasts over to her arms, where she took a firm hold of them. She then rolled over onto her back and rested against the side of the tub while pulling Suì-Fēng on top of her, all the while never breaking the kiss.

Suì-Fēng instantly readjusted her position and straddled Yoruichi's hips, resting her hands against the tub's edge on either side of Yoruichi's head. Her shoulders as well as her upper back extended out of the water.

Yoruichi smirked inwardly as her hands began to roam down her girlfriend's creaming back and up along her sides. Yoruichi then moved them back down to Suì-Fēng's behind and cupped her lower cheeks. Though Suì-Fēng wasn't going to keep her hands still this time. She moved them from the tub's edge, down to Yoruichi's shoulders. She slowly continued their descent down the older woman's chest and to her breasts, cupping them. She soon began to fondle them slowly, fiddling with the nipples.

The two spent the better part of an hour like that. Hands roaming over both bodies and lips locked. They only paused to gasp for breath and pants. It all soon stopped when the two noticed just how cold the water was getting. Most of the bubbles were already gone as well.

"Lets get out now. We can continue this in my room." Yoruichi said breathlessly as she leaned up and little out of the water.

"Continue? Wait you want to do it again?" Suì-Fēng asked, surprised.

"Heh, heh of course. We're a long way from being done." Yoruichi said with a wide smirk.

Suì-Fēng must have blinked in that moment because she didn't see, nor barley feel the goddess swoop her up out of the water. In the next instant she was looking up at the side of Yoruichi's face and was being carried bridal style.

**(Or girl without a broom, I might just sweep you off your feet,)**

Yoruichi laughed softly at the stunned expression of her girlfriend's face as she stepped out of the tub. She then looked to Suì-Fēng's face and tilted her head curiously, smirk still on her lips. "A question, have you told anyone just how awesome I am at lovemaking?"

"What? No and aren't you being a little too cocky?" Suì-Fēng said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hah, hah, I didn't think so, but you know, after tonight, you might want to."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because today is going to be the best day of your life." Yoruichi said smoothly as she walked out of the bathroom.

**(And make you wanna tell somebody, 'body how I do.)**

Suì-Fēng looked around when they were fully out of the bathroom and walked through the hallway. "Hey, wait a minute…what about towels?" She asked as she looked behind them at the trail of water leading to the bathroom. They were both still dripping wet.

"Now, now, we'll just make my bed a water bed." Yoruichi joked lightly.

Suì-Fēng couldn't help but let out a soft laugh as she was carried to Yoruichi room. "But, what about the mess?"

"Don't worry. We'll clean it up later." The older woman commented offhandedly as she walked over to the bed.

**(Or maybe we can float on top my waterbed.)**

Yoruichi laid her lover on top of her futon and smiled locking eyes with her. She hovered over the petite woman and leaned down kissing her lips briefly before she began to trail her lips down. She kissed Suì-Fēng's chin and then moved her way down her neck. Her wet kisses lingered around her neck for a bit before she continued her way lower to Suì-Fēng's chest and soon her breasts. She flicked her wet appendage over each nipple and soon took one into her mouth, suckling upon it.

Suì-Fēng moaned and gasped as shivers ran through her body and her heart rate quickened once more. Her hands went to her sides and grabbed a fist full of the now damp sheets and clinched them tight.

Yoruichi spend a bit of time at Suì-Fēng's breasts, switching between the two of them giving both equal attention, though it wasn't long before Yoruichi left the two mounds and moved her lips even lower to her real goal.

**(You close you eyes as I improvise between your legs.)**

Yoruichi placed her hands on Suì-Fēng's inner thighs and spread them apart as she was soon faced with her girlfriend's womanhood. She leaned in and trailed her tongue over her slit before plunging it deep inside her core.

Suì-Fēng's whole body jerked at the sensation of that wet appendage rubbing up against her inner walls. Her legs shook a few moments at the new sensation, but she soon relaxed her body into it.

Yoruichi began to move her tongue in and out slowly, savoring the taste of her lover's juices. She welcomed the moans as she began to move her tongue in a circle, pushing it in deeper. She knew that her lover's peak was going to arrive soon, since she already came twice before hand. She could already feel Suì-Fēng's inner walls clinch and contract around her tongue, so she pulled out. She heard the frustrated growl and laughed inwardly.

'Such little patience.'

Yoruichi ran her tongue up and down a few times and was going to plunge it deep inside again, before a light bulb popped into her head and she got an idea. She moved her head out form Suì-Fēng legs and smiled brightly as she jumped to her feet.

"Hey, I always wanted to try something." The older woman said excitedly as she took a hold of Suì-Fēng's hand and pulled her up to her feet. She then lifted her girlfriend up into her arms and ran out of her room and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

Suì-Fēng's brain was in haze so she didn't realize she was being carried and moved until she was already in the kitchen. She shook her head, snapping back into reality and looked around. Her lips curved down into a scowl as she looked over to Yoruichi.

"Hey! We weren't finished yet!" Suì-Fēng said angrily.

Yoruichi smirked as she sat Suì-Fēng down on the counter and leaned in kissing the scowl on her lips. "Patience, little bee." Yoruichi cooed as she slid her tongue inside and moved it over the younger woman's tongue.

Suì-Fēng grumbled into the kiss but nevertheless kissed the older woman back. She could taste herself on that tongue. She wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck and pulled her close, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's waist.

Yoruichi took a firm hold of Suì-Fēng's bottom and lifted her up, never breaking the kiss. She then moved her over to the stove top, getting closer to the fridge.

**(We work our way from kitchen stoves and tables.)**

**(Girl, you know I'm more then able to please.)**

Once they were both right next to the fridge, Yoruichi set Suì-Fēng down onto the counter again and pulled away from the kiss, panting out. "I always wanted to try this." Yoruichi said gleefully as she pulled the fridge door open. She rooted around inside, never pulling from the embrace that her lover had her in.

"Ah, ha! Found it!" Yoruichi said joyfully as she pulled out a can of whip cream. "I always wanted to spread this all over your body and lick you clean."

Suì-Fēng stared at the can for a second and her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. She felt embarrassed over those words, though luckily she wasn't speechless. "Oh? You want to use whip cream and you turn your bed into a so-called 'waterbed', all of the sake of pleasuring me. How come you don't do something simple, like rose peddles on your bed?" Suì-Fēng asked with a smirk of her own.

**(Yeah, you say you wanted flowers on the bed.)**

"Heh, where's the fun in that? Being simple is boring and I'm not a boring person. Besides, you don't need rose peddles with the ideas in my head." Yoruichi countered easily and she tilted the down downward spraying some of the can's contents onto Suì-Fēng's shoulder.

**(But you got me and now it's on again.)**

Suì-Fēng shook her head and tilted it off to the side so Yoruichi had more access to her shoulder and neck. She felt the cool cream being spread on her shoulder and then soon after, a warm tongue lapping it off of her.

Yoruichi pulled back when she had licked up most of the substance and ran her tongue over her lips slowly, cleaning the remaining cream off of her. "Mmm, delicious. You know, putting it on you makes its taste better."

Suì-Fēng's cheeks flushed as she watched Yoruichi's tongue run over her lips, licking away the access cream. She bit her own lip and smiled shyly.

Yoruichi couldn't help the loving smile from coming to her lips. She loved that look. She then lifted the can over her head and tilted her mouth up, opening wide. She pressed on the top of the can and filled her mouth with the sugary cream and practically slammed her lips up against Suì-Fēng's.

Suì-Fēng gasped out allowing the cream to spread into her mouth along with Yoruichi tongue. The sweetness of it almost overloaded her senses. She had never tasted it before and she and to admit that it was rather tasty. She wanted more.

In a flash, Suì-Fēng snatched the can right out from Yoruichi's hand, though Yoruichi wasn't really keeping a firm hold of it since she was lost in the kiss. The older woman continued to move her tongue around inside of her lover's mouth. The appendage searched through the cream for the other tongue that resided in it. Luckily it wasn't long before it found Suì-Fēng's tongue and began to battle for dominance. Yoruichi soon let out a soft moan into the kiss.

While the goddess was distracted, Suì-Fēng squirted the cream over the front of Yoruichi chest and pulled back from the kiss. She smirked softly and licked her lips of the cream that lingered.

"Mmm, you have good taste in sweets Yoruichi-sama." Suì-Fēng teased as she leaned her head down and began to lick the whip cream off of Yoruichi's chest.

Yoruichi was mesmerized by the look she saw on her lover's face. It was so seductive. Yoruichi watched Suì-Fēng's head descend and soon closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

**(Girl you know I, girl you know I,)**

**(I been fiendin', wake in the late night.)**

**(Been dreamin' about your lovin', girl.)**

Suì-Fēng lapped up any and all remaining cream off and smiled as she pulled back and licked her lips. "This was a very good idea."

Yoruichi laughed softly with a nod of her head. She then took a can back and squirted it right over each of Suì-Fēng's breasts, covering each mound. "Too bad we don't have any cherries. They would have made great nipples." Yoruichi joked.

The two shared in a small laugh as Suì-Fēng snatched the can back. She then did the same as Yoruichi did to her and covered both of Yoruichi's breasts in the white substance.

"Hey you didn't even let me lick it off of you first. It's going to melt, once you get to me." Yoruichi commented as she looked down at herself.

Indeed she was right. The whip cream that was covering both of her breasts began to drip down slowly. A thin trail was already going down her belly. "You making a mess." Yoruichi said lightly, though she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"This was your idea. We're using a desert to cover our bodies. Of course we're going to make a mess. Don't worry, we can always just take another bath." Suì-Fēng said as she once again leaned her head down and began to lick the cream right off of Yoruichi's breasts.

The older woman laughed softly once more as she tilted her head back and let herself fully enjoy the pleasure of her lover's tongue running across her body.

**(Girl you know I, girl you know I,)**

**(Don't need candles and cake.)**

**(Just need your body to make you.)**

Suì-Fēng continued to lick up the cream that she could get to, though part of it still melted enough to drip down.

Yoruichi laughed softly when Suì-Fēng tongue reached curtain parts of her breasts that were ticklish. She then reached down and placed her hands on the younger woman's head and pulled it up meshing their lips together in a sweet kiss. She then wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's shoulders and pulled her close smashing their bodies together.

The whip cream spread over both of their bodies and made them slicker. Both women moaned out at the feeling of it and their bodies began to grind together in rhythm. The kiss deepened and the can was put side, left forgotten as the two women lost themselves within each other.

Yoruichi moved her arms down and took a hold of Suì-Fēng's legs and spread them wide, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. She then spread her own legs a bit and arched her hips up. She pressed in close and felt her heated center up against her girlfriend's center. She moaned out softly, happy for hers and Suì-Fēng's flexibility. She instantly began to move her hips rubbing them together, now needing her own release.

**(Birthday sex, birthday sex,)**

**(It's the best day of the year, girl.)**

**(Birthday sex, birthday sex,)**

Suì-Fēng too moaned out as her own body began to move along with Yoruichi. She had wanted to feel her girlfriend's center up against hers for a while now, though she knew that she was already dripping wet, she could also feel Yoruichi's wetness.

The two continued to move together as one. Their hips grinded together at a steady pace, while their breasts meshed together, rubbing. Every few seconds a nipple would brush up against another nipple, causing another moan.

After a while, Yoruichi pulled away from another heated kiss and grunted out as she began to move her hips faster. She placed her hands on the counter on either side of Suì-Fēng's thighs and gripped hard, moving her hips harder as well. She was close now. She rested her head down on Suì-Fēng's shoulder and panted.

Suì-Fēng too was close to her peak. When Yoruichi pulled away from the kiss, she wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's shoulders and wrapped her legs around her waist. She too moved her own hips harder.

**(It feels like, feels like.)**

**(Lemme hit that…g-spot, g-spot, girl.)**

The two reached their peaks at the same time.

Yoruichi's body tensed and when she was pushed over, she was in pure ecstasy. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body and since she waited so long, the feeling of it just felt like heaven. She panted out lightly and had a very content smile on her lips.

Suì-Fēng too was on cloud nine. Her orgasm was sweet, but it was almost like she felt Yoruichi's orgasm as well. The feeling sent her mind to nirvana and she too smiled contently. The two stayed in that position, catching their breaths and basking in the after glow.

Yoruichi soon tilted her head up and kissed Suì-Fēng's lips lightly. "Happy birthday, Suì-Fēng."

Suì-Fēng smiled, but soon looked down at her lover with a confused look. "Wait, it's my birthday?"

End.

-/-/-/-

Author's Notes: All right, so that's it. Hoped you enjoyed the read. Sorry if the sex got a bit repetitive. I tried to keep it fresh, so if you would, let me know what you think.

Happy Birthday Suì-Fēng! Whatever age, you really are!


End file.
